


Take me to the moon (I'll burn down the galaxy)

by katicsfx



Series: The Watchtower Is Burning [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Wally West, Villain - Hero friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katicsfx/pseuds/katicsfx
Summary: It was a split second decision. One that she wasn't particularly proud of but it got the job done in the end. Even if she didn't really like the results. Talk about bad luck.





	Take me to the moon (I'll burn down the galaxy)

It was a split second decision. One that she wasn't particularly proud of but it got the job done in the end. Even if she didn't really like the results.

Wendolyn Willow West, age 14, made friends with the new girl, Isabelle Evangeline Jones. She was super pale, had vibrant pink hair that was styled into horns, and- oh! She was a supervillain.

Wendy didn't mean to befriend her, not really, but they were paired together in English and then Wendy just asked if she wanted to sit at lunch with her and it spiraled from there on. And Wendy didn't regret her non-existent filter at all because Izzy was the coolest when she wasn't robbing banks with the Hive Five. And when Izzy found out that Wendy knew, she was cool about it too, didn't even threaten her like Hartley did when Wendy found out about him and James.

See Wendy had this habit of befriending the enemy, and she knew it too. I mean, she did the exact same thing to James Jesse, and now Momentum and Trickster played darts every other weekend. And when she found out about Hartley Rathaway, Central City citizens could find Momentum and the Pied Piper browsing at a music shop, her treat. It's not that she wanted to ignore her mentors' warnings or rebel against the Justice League or anything of the sort, but outside of her hero life she was supposed to be normal and have friends. Izzy and James gave her those chances, and she was selfish enough to want to keep it to herself. Especially since the rogues pretty much went easy on her on James behalf (and she would _never_ complain about that again, not after Mick went all out that one time).

And it wasn't like she didn't have friends who were heroes either; Jesse Quick, Speedy, and Robin we're her best hero friends ever! She just wanted friends that were her own, and those friends being villains on the weekend kinda made sure the others wouldn't get to them. It wasn't like they were stone cold killers, they just stole for fun really.

And then she was sixteen while Independence day panned out and she found out that they, the sidekicks, were never really trusted at all. Speedy walked out, threw his hat down and all, and Wendy felt a piece of her hero life crack. One of her friends was gone, what was stopping the others from leaving too?

Then they found Conner, and then M'gann showed up and she wasn't the only girl anymore! They talked late at night when Wendy stayed over at the cave and did all the girly things teens were supposed to do, it was going great. Then Artemis showed up, and dude! Oliver doesn't even have a niece so who was this new sidekick? All Wendy knew was she and Artemis were _always_ fighting, so Wendy just distanced herself from the girls and hung out around Robin, Conner, and Kaldur.

And of course, the  _only_  day that she could make it right, she had plans. You see, M'gann and Artemis invited her to a weekend sleepover at the cave, and she totally would have been up for it if she wasn't already hanging out with Izzy and James this weekend. But of course M'gann got this sad look she gets when things don't turn out the way she hoped, Artemis glared at the ground, and there's another crack forming, so Wendy swallowed back a sigh and sent a sincere apology instead before she dashed to her room at the cave to grab this cool book she promised to show Izzy and then made her way to Central City via Zeta Tube. So yeah, Wendy had a lot of friends within the hero community, even some acquaintances like Artemis, but outside of it all she really had were a small group of kids who dressed as villains on their free time.

So Wendy went to Izzy's house and met her technologically advanced younger brother who was a genius with computers just like she was a genius in science, and they got along really well. Logically Wendy knew she shouldn't be here at all, she should be at the cave, hanging with heroes and doing good deeds and only good deeds, but she was sixteen damn it and she was going to enjoy herself. At eight o'clock that night, Izzy and Wendy left the house and traveled one block over to where this awesome party was taking place, apparently, her cousins were throwing it and well, who was Wendy to stop the fun?

They danced (it was really more of jumping than dancing but the cute guys said it was cute so, eh), they drank (and thanks to her fast metabolism, Wendy didn't look at all like the lightweight she knew she should have been), they even trashed the house a little when Wendy was showing everyone her party trick (Mick showed her how to make a fire out of a Bobby pin, a few locks of hair, and her tooth). At the end of the party, she was exhausted and grinning from ear to ear. That's when the cops showed up.

Obviously, no one  _wanted_  to get arrested, least of all her, so everyone scrambled and she was no different. She made it out the side of the house and dashed across the neighbors' yard before cutting into the backyard, jumping a fence, and hiding in a treehouse for a good three minutes. After it was safe to get out, she ran for Izzy's place, praying the pinkette hadn't gotten caught. She had. Wendy ended up going home early.

(You would think she would end up home early as in maybe still that Saturday night, but no she  _literally_  ended up going home early. 5:37 a.m. She would be lucky to make it to bed unnoticed.)

She managed to make it to bed without directly running into her parents, but there was a bit of shouting and Wendy prayed they didn't smell the alcohol or hear any slurs in her voice. She fell asleep at 7:51 a.m., hoping for a nice day in but fate changed her plans. At 8:12 a.m., her phone blared and she was off to the cave for some emergency meeting that ended up being a training session.

And she sucked. Badly. Bad enough, actually, that Dinah noticed and asked what happened, very publicly in front of the rest of the team. And of course, Robin is laughing, somehow knowing she was in a bad mood and tired and cranky and just wanting to sleep. So she said she was hungry and didn't get a chance to eat breakfast, which actually wasn't a lie by the way.

It wasn't until later that the team found out the real reason that she was so moody.

"Enjoy the party last night Kid Idiot?" Of fucking course, the little imp  _would_  blurt out something like that with everyone around.

"Party?" M'gann asked curiously as she floated closer. And Artemis had this irritated look, but Wendy couldn't understand why.

They were looking at her, why- oh, her reply, right. She opened her mouth before blinking slowly. There was concern in their faces now, and Wendy really couldn't remember the last time she felt this sluggish. Her mind was going a hundred a minute and she couldn't pick something to say so she closed her mouth and shrugged, plastering on a grin for comfort.

And then Red Tornado came in and they had a mission. An actual mission when she wanted to go home and  _sleep_. But Wendy guessed that was asking too much of fate. And of course, that sentence holds the irony of the mission.

Dr. Fate. They were really investigating a magician. Wendy was already tired, but now she was annoyed and frustrated. Magic didn't exist, she was a pure science chick, if it can't be explained by science then it was useless to her. This is where magic lies, useless to her. And of course, her mood means she has no patience for magic, and therefore no filter when it comes to denying it. It only took a split second for her to think, and say whatever was on her mind, but it was only just enough for the rest of the team to look at her as if she were insane.

And, of course she was the only one actually denying the existence of magic in front of both Kent Nelson and Klarion the boy witch or whoever he was, but she needed to sleep and she was hungry damn it, she was allowed mistakes too.

And then Kent Nelson  _died_. Like, right in front of her and she kinda freaked out a bit. She ended up putting on the helmet and allowing Dr. Fate to control her or whatever, but at the same time, she was aware of what was going on outside her head. So when she heard Klarion say "ooo, rainbow power," and proceed to have a small Tiff, she couldn't help but laugh at it. And apparently, she could still control some things, her vocal cords and mouth included. So the fight kinda just paused as her giggle was passed through, not at all sounding like the multiple voices fate used. She was a joker! Did you expect for her to not enjoy something that stupid sounding? And you know what? Wendy was  _so_  glad that Robin was nowhere to be seen or else he would have never let her live that down. And Nabu just rolled with it and used the distraction to shoot a beam at the cat, much to Wendy's disappointment.

Realistically, she knew the cat was probably, like super evil, but it was a cat, man. She kinda had to agree when Klarion voiced his disbelief at attacking an animal. And soon enough the fight was over, Klarion disappearing after spewing childish hate at Nabu. But the helmet wouldn't come off, Nabu wouldn't let her go and she panicked and struck a deal with it. Now she had to find a person to take her place wearing a bucket and she was  _still_  so very hungry and tired.

So she thought nothing of it and she and the others went back to the cave where Wendy was dragged to the lounge where everyone was chatting after a mission gone well. She stayed a total of three minutes and forty-two seconds before she got fed up and sped off to her room for a well-earned nap. After running on fumes and having her body hijacked, she was ready to collapse.

Nope, not gonna happen, life hated her. Not even five minutes after she got comfortable, Batman and Dinah called her down to debrief. So she dragged herself out of bed, through the halls to the main training room where everyone was gathered and stood there silently. She talked when she needed to, but overall she stayed quiet.

"And Kent Nelson?" The robotic voice asked after everyone's accounts were taken. Everyone glanced around, eventually settling on her and Wendy had to think about the answer before her eyes widened and she blurted out,

"Oh the old dude, he's dead!" It took her only a few seconds to realize what was wrong with saying that, but she was frozen for a solid half a minute that was spent in silence before she began to fix her mistake hastily.

"No, well, yes but... He just, ascended? I mean-" she grimaced as she cut herself off with a shrug. Everyone was looking at her with varying expressions, most confused or annoyed, but Wendy didn't really have anything to add so she sped out on instinct and appeared back with an apple.

Of course, that angered a few people, but she was on empty and she knew this wasn't going to end soon, and then Dinah asked her to report her side again. So she did, this time using more details, even letting it slip that Nabu was a dick who hit a cat. 

And then they are let go and Robin of all people is _laughing_ at her and she decides she doesn't need this so she leaves. Of course, she wasn't technically supposed to leave, so she doesn't go home, or to uncle Barry's. Instead, she heads over to the Quicks' and she ends up crashing with them after they order enough food to feed a good few starving speedsters and then some. 

 So, yes, it was a split second decision to just up and disappear on a bunch of heroes because she was getting crabby, and no she wasn't particularly proud of it, but she did finally end up with food and a nap. Overall, it was a great idea, but it did suck when Batman of all people tracked her down, but only because she had been sleeping for half an hour when they found her. Talk about bad luck.


End file.
